professionalwaterbaseballfandomcom-20200213-history
New Jersey Kabutos Historic Lineups
The following is a list of each New Jersey Kabutos team from 2002-present. In the "Starting Lineup" section, each player listed played the most games at said position for that season. The "Bench" includes the four players that played the most games, but did not have the most starts at a specific posish. Pitching is obvious. '2014' Starting Lineup Bench Starting Brotation Bullpen -Began season with Noggy Turner and Kevin Eucalyptus in lineup. Turner was traded, Eucalyptus was injured and eventually retired. -Bullpen underwent drastic change, as Huff, Axfiat, Ronesia, and Levine were gradually replaced by Kilometers Mikolas, Velociraptor Grossman, Doig Yentacles, etc. '2013' Starting Lineup Bench Starting Brotation Bullpen -Traded for Link Levine in late July -Rizzo and Commamanta started for injured pitchers a time or two -Flowers closed during Perez injury '2012' Starting Lineup Bench Starting Brotation Bullpen -Bradams injured in late June, replaced by Willingcapicola -Eucalyptus traded for in early July -Sturgeon promoted from AAA Athens at time of Trentson's injury in early August, Eucalyptus becomes DH, Sturgeon to Right Field -Cloyster Clarke DFAd upon Trentson's return '2011' Starting Lineup Bench Starting Brotation Bullpen -Quarterner was the opening day starter at DH, but utilityman Cloyster Clarke ends up playing more games at DH due to his constant injuries. '2010' Starting Lineup Bench Starting Brotation Bullpen -Chansey suffers an early season-ending injury, so the GM signs veteran OF Doug Humorous '2009' Starting Lineup Bench Starting Brotation Bullpen -Counsellman only plays final 5 games of season due to injury. -Quarterner injured for most of season 40-40 record, worst in Kabutos history. Hitting actually improves over 2008, but pitching no longer carries team to winning season '2008' Starting Lineup Bench Starting Brotation Bullpen -Tons of trades before and during the season, as the Kabutos go into complete rebuild mode -Worst Kabutos offense in history, 43 wins solely a result of pitching. '2007' Starting Lineup Bench Starting Brotation Bullpen -Most of the 2006 team returns -Finished plays first month for injured Hug -Reigning Cy Old, Jasonson, struggles '2006' Starting Lineup Bench Starting Brotation Bullpen -Best pitching staff in PWBL history until the 2010, 2011, and 2012 Hawaii Pineapples -Finished plays first few weeks for injured Hug Cy Old Voting: #1 John Jasonson, #2 Clyde Duncan, #5 Dontrelle Chillis '2005' Starting Lineup Bench Starting Brotation Bullpen '2004' Starting Lineup Bench Starting Brotation Bullpen -2004 saw lots of changes, and was the first year of the building process that saw young guys come up through the organization and send the team to three playoff berths. It was the first full season for DiTotem, Proly, Kozardo, Carrabba, Shrub, Noodleman, Caulderon, Ace, and DiMare. -Veteran Yum Yum Tree played a lot of DH as well, on which days McJohn would play SS. Tree retired after this season and took a job with the Kabutos' front office, where he convinced them to draft his younger brother, Maple. '2003' Starting Lineup Bench Starting Brotation Bullpen -Bennard started the season at 3B, but Kozardo was called up in July and ended up playing more total games. -Deadweight was DFAd midway through the season, and was replaced by a cornicopia of players. He was then picked up by his former team, the Oblongs. -Proly played 2B during Bucket's stint on the 23 day DL. '2002' Starting Lineup Bench Starting Brotation Bullpen